freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Nightmare Fredbear
Não é o que você está procurando? Veja Freddy (Desambiguação). FNaF4 = Nightmare Fredbear é um antagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's 4 e um dos sete animatrônicos do jogo. É uma versão "pesadelo" de Fredbear, um personagem nunca visto no jogo (sem contar os minigames). Acredita-se que o personagem foi a primeira encarnação de Golden Freddy, mas na ocasião, chamado de Fredbear, o mascote principal de Fredbear's Family Diner. Aparência Entre todos os animatrônicos "Nightmare" (exceto Nightmare), Nightmare Fredbear parece ser o menos danificado. Ele é um pouco mais volumoso do que os outros animatrônicos "Nightmare". Sua cor é dourada escurecida com várias manchas marrons e tem muitos rasgos e furos em seu terno. Veste uma gravata-borboleta cor-de-rosa/ roxo e um chapéu alto pequeno com uma listra preta. Além disso, ele tem dois botões pretos no peito, que é semelhante ao Balloon Boy, de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Ele tem uma cabeça grande com bochechas inchadas, gengivas expostas em cor escura e uma boca larga cheia de dentes longos e afiados. Sua cabeça, como todos os outros animatrônicos "Nightmare", também parece ser separada em duas partes. Seu focinho é quadrado, similar a Freddy do segundo jogo. Seus olhos pequenos são cinza metálico com íris vermelhas, e tem vários fios longos saltados para fora de cada um de seus olhos em forma de cílios. Suas garras são de cor prata e nítidas, mantendo-se com o padrão dos animatrônicos "Nightmare". Suas mãos têm exatamente o mesmo desenho das de Springtrap e os outros animatrônicos "Nightmare". Além disso, suas mãos são maiores com os dedos (exceto para ambos os polegares) coloridos em marrom. Como acontece com todos os outros animatrônicos "Nightmare", suas rótulas, bem como ombreiras estão faltando, e tem um grande buraco localizado a partir da parte inferior de sua coxa esquerda. A maioria do pelo em suas orelhas está faltando. Seu estômago é redondo com uma coloração castanho escuro e uma fenda grande na parte inferior armado com um conjunto de presas afiadas. Ele também tem o que parece ser um tom avermelhado nas raízes de seus dentes, possivelmente insinuando que ele é o culpado da, presumidamente, Mordida de 87. Localização Nightmare Fredbear, inicialmente, é visto tanto no Corredor Esquerdo quanto no Corredor Direito. Quando ele não está nestes locais, no entanto, apenas sua cabeça é vista; ela pode estar dentro do Armário ou então acima da Cama. Comportamento thumb|left|Jumpscare de Nightmare Fredbear. Nightmare Fredbear aparece na Noite 5 (inteira) e Noite 6 (a partir das quatro horas). Quando ele está ativo, não há outros animatrônicos ativos, o que, até certo ponto, pode facilitar a conclusão da noite. Nightmare Fredbear se aproximará tanto pelo Corredor Esquerdo quanto pelo Corredor Direito. Caso o jogador avistá-lo, deve ser rápido e fechar a porta, antes que ele entre e realize seu jumpscare. Em momentos aleatórios do jogo, será possível ouvir a risada de Nightmare Fredbear, o que significa que sua cabeça irá aparecer tanto acima a Cama (altura em que o jogador deve simplesmente piscar a Lanterna sobre ele por um breve período de tempo) ou no Armário (altura em que o jogador deve fechar a porta por um breve período de tempo). Caso sejam ouvidas risadas junto com passos, então significa que Nightmare Fredbear não estará em nenhum dos locais citados anteriormente. Para se defender de Nightmare Fredbear, o jogador deve prestar muita atenção nos sons que ele provoca, indicando para onde está indo. Portanto, é crucial usar auto-falantes estéreo ou headphone com o som ajeitado no volume adequado. Áudio O som que Nightmare Fredbear provoca ao atacar o jogador. Arquivo:FNaF4_Jumpscare.ogg As risadas de Nightmare Fredbear. Elas são as mesmas de Nightmare. Arquivo:Fredlaugh.ogg Arquivo:Fredlaugh1.ogg Arquivo:Fredlaugh2.ogg Arquivo:Fredlaugh3.ogg Arquivo:Fredlaugh4.ogg Arquivo:Fredlaugh5.ogg O som que Nightmare Fredbear emite quando está na Cama ou no Armário. Arquivo:Fredbear.ogg O som de passos de Nightmare Fredbear. Arquivo:Left to right 1b.ogg Arquivo:Right to left 2b.ogg Curiosidades *Entre seus dentes da barriga, é possível ler a frase incompleta "pro.....me". Presumivelmente, a frase é "property of me" (propriedade minha), fazendo referência ao teaser anterior. Outra probabilidade é que a frase seja "probably was me" (provavelmente fui eu). **Também pode-se notar a frase "or was it me" (ou fui eu). *No código-fonte do site de Scott quando ele postou esta imagem, era possível ver as letras "gsfecfbs", que foi escrito na Cifra de César (uma versão mais complicada do código binário), que é traduzido para "fredbear". *Na parte inferior da boca da barriga do animatrônico, é possível ver algo parecido como uma cabeça bem pequena, também é possivel notar que parece sair lágrimas de seus olhos. Algumas pessoas acham que é The Puppet, porém, outras acham que é uma alma de uma das crianças, pois as almas do minigames de Five Nights at Freddy's 2 e Five Nights at Freddy's 3 são representadas por uma criança chorando. **Há especulações de que a cabeça pertença ao protagonista de Five Nights at Freddy's 4, já que ele foi a vítima de uma mordida realizada por Fredbear. *No site IndieDB, o nome da imagem do teaser de Nightmare Fredbear é "NFB". *Algumas teorias dizem que Fredbear é Golden Freddy ou então uma versão anterior à ele. *Algumas risadas de Nightmare Fredbear são exatamente as mesmas de Freddy Fazbear, com a velocidade e tom alterados. *Quando Nightmare Fredbear é visto no Corredor Direito, seu chapéu parece estar encostando na lâmpada que está ali. *Nightmare Fredbear (e, por extensão, Nightmare) é, atualmente, o único animatrônico Nightmare cujo a versão original, Fredbear, nunca foi visto fora dos minigames. *Nightmare Fredbear aparenta ter dois botões pretos. No entanto, quando seu corpo inteiro é mostrado no menu Extra, estes botões parecem ser preto e branco. Não se sabe a causa disto, mas é presumido que seja apenas questão de iluminação. *Nightmare Fredbear aparece cinza em seu teaser, se assemelhando um pouco à Nightmare. **Porém, sua gravata-borboleta permanece roxa, sendo que a do Nightmare é amarela *O tom avermelhado nas raízes de seus dentes podem ser uma referência ao que aconteceu no minigame da Noite 5 em Five Nights at Freddy's 4. *Na imagem "Thank you!" do website de Scott Cawthon, Nightmare Fredbear parece não estar tocando o chão. Isto é provavelmente um erro cometido pelo criador do jogo. Esse erro também acontece com Chica (de Five Nights at Freddy's 2) e com o Esqueleto Sem Traje. *Nightmare Fredbear é um dos quatro antagonistas do jogo que podem ser vistos na Cama, sendo os outros três Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare e Nightmarionne. *Nightmare Fredbear é também um dos cinco antagonistas do jogo que podem ser vistos no Armário, sendo os outros quatro Nightmare Foxy, Nightmare, Nightmare Mangle e Nightmarionne. *Ao analisar bem a imagem de Nightmare Fredbear no Armário, é possível notar que parte de seu torso está atravessando o chão. Não se sabe a causa disso ocorrer, mas é provavelmente um erro cometido por Scott Cawthon. *Estranhamente, os risos de Nightmare Fredbear emitem um som que se assemelham ao de uma pessoa chorando. **Isto leva algumas pessoas a teorizar que a criança que Fredbear mordeu o tenha possuído. ***Estes risos são os mesmos do irmão mais velho nos minigames. *Nightmare Fredbear é muito mais inativo na versão portátil. **O mesmo com Nightmare. *Se o jogador não se mover, Nightmare Fredbear irá atacar o jogador, sem entrar no Armário ou Cama. *Nightmare Fredbear, Nightmare Chica e Nightmare têm o mesmo formato e a mesma cor dos olhos. *Curiosamente, no seu "Making Fredbear", ele está sem chapéu. *É possível que a noite seja concluída no meio do jumpscare de Nightmare Fredbear, como pode ser visto aqui. **O mesmo pode ocorrer com Nightmare Bonnie. |-| UCN = Para saber mais sobre o papel de Nightmare Fredbear em Ultimate Custom Night, visite esta página. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Menu Principal FNaF4Menu.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear pode ser visto no menu principal junto com outros personagens do jogo. No jogo Fredbearlefthallfar.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Esquerdo, variação 1. Fredbearlefthallclose.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Esquerdo, variação 2. Fredbearrighthallfar.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Direito, variação 1. Fredbearrighthallclose.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Direito, variação 2. Fredbearcloset.png|Alucinação da cabeça de Nightmare Fredbear vista no Armário. Fredbearbed.png|Alucinação da cabeça de Nightmare Fredbear vista na Cama. Fnaf4 jumpscare fredbearinroom.gif|Jumpscare de Nightmare Fredbear. Imagens Clareadas Fredbearleftfarbright.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Esquerdo, variação 1. Fredbearleftclosebright.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Esquerdo, variação 2. Fredbearonbedbright.png|Alucinação da cabeça de Nightmare Fredbear vista na Cama. Fredbearrightfar.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Direito, variação 1. Fredbearrightclosebright.png|Nightmare Fredbear no Corredor Direito, variação 2. NightmareFredbearincloset.bright.png|Alucinação da cabeça de Nightmare Fredbear vista no Armário. Variados Extras Nightmarefredbearextra.png|A textura de Nightmare Fredbear no menu Extra. Nightmarefredbear.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear no menu Extra. Making Fredbear Makingfredbear1.png|A primeira imagem de Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear2.png|A segunda imagem de Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear3.png|A terceira imagem de Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear4.png|A quarta imagem de Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear5.png|A quinta imagem de Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear6.png|A sexta imagem de Making Fredbear. Makingfredbear7.png|A sétima imagem de Making Fredbear. Minigames Spring_Freddy_Chomping.gif|O sprite de Fredbear nos minigames. Fredbearcostume.png|Uma pessoa usando o traje de Fredbear. Fredbear_Plush_Follow.gif|A pelúcia de Fredbear olhando em volta. ShadowFredbearMunch.gif|A sombra de Fredbear. Demo do jogo FNaF_4_Demo_End.png|Nightmare Fredbear visto na imagem de término da Demo. Teaser 4hat.jpg|O chapéu e a gravata borboleta de Nightmare Fredbear vistos no quinto teaser. 46.jpg|O sexto teaser que revela parte de Nightmare Fredbear. Não se sabe porque Scott deu tom P&B para a cor do seu corpo. 4hatbright.jpg|O teaser do chapéu e da gravata borboleta de Nightmare Fredbear. Clareado. 46bright.jpg|O teaser de Nightmare Fredbear, que mostrava apenas a sua barriga e parte de sua mandíbula. Clareado. Thankyou.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear junto com todos os personagens da série de Five Nights at Freddy's. Thankyou3.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear junto com todos os personagens da série, com o primeiro endoesqueleto mudado. Thankyou4.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear junto com todos os personagens da série, com o segundo endoesqueleto mudado. Thankyou2.jpg|Nightmare Fredbear junto com todos os personagens da série, agora juntos com uma versão normal de Fredbear. Portátil Beforenightmarekillscreen.mobile.png|Nightmare Fredbear visto antes da killscreen de Nightmare.(Esta também é uma parte de seu jumpscare.) de:Nightmare Fredbear en:Nightmare Fredbear es:Nightmare Fredbear fr:Nightmare Fredbear it:Nightmare Fredbear Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens (FNaF4) Categoria:Animatrônicos Categoria:Animatrônicos (FNaF4)